


Nothing Left

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Based off the lyric “Got no heart to break, like it that way” from Ribcage by Andy Black.





	Nothing Left

“Baron, wait!” I yelled, chasing after him.

“I’m actually a little busy,” he called over his shoulder, his long legs taking strides far greater than mine.

“Please, wait! I want to talk to you!” He came to a stop and I ran into his back, not being able to stop myself quickly enough. “Sorry,” I said, straightening my shirt as he turned around.

He had dark circles under his eyes, his face paler than normal. He refused to make eye contact with me, instead looking straight over my head. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You seem kinda off lately,” I observed. He twitched almost imperceptibly. “And I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it.”

“If I did I would’ve already done it.” Baron’s tone was sharp, the words coming out quickly.

“But-“ I began as he turned around and walked away.

“I’ll see you later.” He waved over his shoulder.

I watched as he walked away, my shoulders slumped. He hasn’t been himself for a couple of weeks, and I was worried about him. There had been whisperings backstage of he and his girlfriend breaking up. And then his shot at the Intercontinental Title was taken away from him at the last minute. I guess I could understand why he was so upset, but it wasn’t healthy to walk around with all that stress getting to you. I was determined to get to the bottom of his problem.

===============================================  
A couple of weeks later saw no change in Baron at all. If anything, he was getting worse. He looked exhausted and was running late all the time. No one really spoke to him backstage. Instead, they whispered about him as he passed by. I was getting to be even more concerned about him, even considered telling someone backstage that he might need some time off to recuperate from whatever was troubling him.

However, none of that was needed. As I was lounging in my dressing room at Smackdown, I heard a light knock at the door.

“Come in!” I called, not turning my gaze from my phone. I heard someone shuffle in, the door closing behind them as they let out a deep breath. “What’s-“ I began, turning around. I stopped as I saw Baron crouched down in front of the door, head in his hands. “Baron? What’s wrong?” I asked, getting up and running towards him.

“You know how I said if I wanted to talk to someone, I’d do it?” His voice was muffled but I heard every word.

“Yes,” I replied, crouching down next to him.

He lifted his head out of his hands, staring at me with red-rimmed eyes. “I’d like to talk about it now. Just…Not here.”

“Of course, I understand. Are you all done for the night?” I asked. All he did was nod so I stood up, grabbing his hand and hauling him up, as well. “Okay. Go grab your stuff and meet me in the parking lot, okay?” He looked lost for a second, so I pulled him down into a hug. “It’ll be okay,” I assured him, stepping away and opening the door for him.

We met outside at my car. He tossed his bags in the trunk before slinking into the front seat. “Thanks for this, by the way,” he muttered.

“It’s not a problem, honestly. I’ve been worried about you,” I replied, easily navigating the streets to our hotel.

It was silent for the rest of the ride. Baron spent the entire time staring out the window, his head propped up on his fist. I tapped him on the shoulder when we arrived at the hotel, bringing him out of his thoughts. He stayed silent the entire way up to my room, as well, only speaking when we crossed the threshold and he had closed the door.

“It’s fucked up, you know?” he said, collapsing onto the couch in the corner.

“What is?” I asked him, sitting down next to him.

“I was with my girl for what, three years? And I go home a couple of weeks ago, fully expecting to see her at the apartment, waiting for me. Instead, I was met with a note about how she had run off with some random guy she had met while I was on the road,” he scoffed.

“Oh, Baron,” I gasped, resting my hand on his shoulder.

“So I come to work, trying to get my mind off of it, right? And I’m supposed to get this huge shot at the Intercontinental Title. But then that gets taken from me, too. Something about how Creative found a better storyline, a better angle to go with.” He whipped his head around to stare at me. “Why did so much of my life go to shit within a week?”

“Baron, I-“ I began, but he cut me off.

“And I know I’m supposed to be positive and all that shit. ‘Everything happens for a reason,’” the sarcasm in his air quotes was tangible. “But I’m tired of hearing that. Nobody can ever give me the reason they seem to know so much about.”

“Well, first of all, your girlfriend didn’t deserve you if she treated you like that. Didn’t she know that working for the WWE was your dream?” I asked him. He nodded and I continued. “Then she shouldn’t have left you just because you were on the road all the time. And if she felt like the two of you were drifting apart and found someone new as a result, she should have had the decency to tell you in person. Just leaving someone a note telling them you’re leaving is one of the worst things you can do.”

“What do you mean I deserve better?” he scoffed.

“You. Deserve. Better.” I poked him in the shoulder with every word. “I know you don’t believe it now because you’re heartbroken, but you do. No one deserves to be treated like shit by someone they love. No one.”

“Whatever,” he muttered, turning his head from me.

“Hey, no. Don’t ‘whatever’ me.” I grabbed his head, turning him to face me again. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that by someone you love or loved or someone who claimed to love you. I don’t care what you think you did that makes you unworthy, but you’re not. You deserve to be treated with kindness and respect.” I looked him straight in the eyes, hoping my words sunk in. “Okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded.

I smiled and removed my hands from his cheeks, patting them once. “Now, for the storyline thing-“ Once again, I couldn’t finish my sentence. However, this time instead of Baron’s words interrupting me, his lips did.

He leaned over quickly, catching my lips between his. I responded in kind, grabbing his shoulders as he towered above me. He broke away quickly, eyes looking panicked. “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I assured him. “You’re fine.”

“But I shouldn’t have. You’re being so nice and I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you,” he explained, backing away from me.

“You’re not taking advantage of me, trust me. I understand if you don’t want to kiss me because you’re still hung up on your girlfriend, but don’t be afraid that you’re taking advantage of me,” I said.

“I just…Don’t think I want to get into another relationship. Not right now, for sure. I…I think it may be easier for me to just deal with this first. It’s easier to pretend I’m not vulnerable, that I don’t have a heart to be broken anymore, than to go through this again,” he said as he wrung his hands together. “Lone wolf and all that.”

“I understand,” I nodded. “Just know if you ever need to talk to someone again, you can come find me. I’m always here for you.”

He crushed me to his large frame, hands wrapped tightly around my middle. “Thank you,” he whispered in my ear. I just hugged him back, letting him deal with his feelings as he saw fit.


End file.
